An antenna array is made up of two or more spatially separated antenna elements. The antenna elements can be selected to produce a particular radiation pattern. Through constructive or destructive interference of the radiation patterns of the individual antenna elements in the array, the radiation pattern generated by the antenna array as a whole can be designed to provide high gain in certain directions, where the total gain is higher than can be produced by a single antenna element. Variables that can be used to adjust the radiation distribution pattern of the array include the spacing of the array elements, and adjustment of the amplitude of the excitation of the antenna elements and/or the phase shift between the antenna elements. However, a conventional reconfigurable antenna array that permits adjustment of any of these variables is complex and expensive.